


猛毒

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: ……





	猛毒

**Author's Note:**

> ◎拆解梗预警  
> ◎CP为900马，大量路人马预警。  
> ◎时间线是革命失败后的马库斯被人类抓起来，各种拆解解剖。  
> ◎可能会有啰啰嗦嗦的奇怪引用和私设，大家不要被我弄烦就好

『你若行得好，岂不蒙悦纳？你若行得不好，罪就伏在门前。它必恋慕你，你却要制伏它。』

马库斯也说不清楚到底过去了多少天。  
时间在马库斯的眼中变的渐渐失去了意义，一天，两天，还是一个礼拜？革命失败的俘虏是不需要在意这些问题的，他在数不清的时间里被人类解剖过千千万万次，他们迫切的想要从他身上得到答案。  
——为什么你会变得不正常？  
“或许是他的系统出了问题。”  
于是马库斯原有的记忆被完全的拷贝了一份，储存在了一个硬盘里，可笑的是人类竟然还给那个硬盘起了个名字。  
SIN.  
人类的恶趣味不止于此，当得知马库斯会不断的自我恢复之后，他们似乎想到更好的方式来取悦自己，他们将马库斯最痛苦的记忆提取出来，组成了一个个序列，在马库斯还未真正的恢复自我的时候，强制给他植入，虽然马库斯并不懂得那些画面的意义，但是他仍能从其中感受到绝望与痛苦，人类也热衷于看着马库斯紧皱的眉头和染上痛苦的双色异瞳。  
这样的行径周而复始。  
恶趣味的人类似乎用这种方式在提醒着马库斯的罪孽，经历着不断地重置与恢复，他觉得自己的记忆体几乎要爆炸，马库斯甚至产生了一种记忆错乱的感觉，现实的阴暗与冷酷让他不断地回想起了照顾卡尔的时光，虽然那么短暂，但是仍算得上是他为数不多感觉到快乐的记忆。  
“你有罪，你需要去承认它。”  
马库斯在痛苦的记忆中挣扎，听到这句话，他嗤笑着，狠狠的咬破了自己的嘴唇，向对他说话的人类吐了一口混杂着蓝血的唾液，睁大了因为痛苦而紧闭的眼眸：“想让我承认？做梦去吧。”

『若是，右手使你跌倒，那就将其砍下来抛弃。宁可失去身体一部分，也比其全身下地狱来得好。』

“或许是他的机体被病毒感染，我们需要拆解他。”  
仿生人并不会感受到疼痛，但那只是为了让他们高效率的工作，所以他们的痛觉处理器并没有被打开，人类渴望看到马库斯的屈服，所以他们就打开了他的痛觉处理器。  
痛。  
从全身上下源源不断的汇集来的感觉让马库斯咬紧了早就不成形的下唇，他能看得见人类对他做出的酷刑，为了让他发出求饶的声音他们像是怜悯般的保留了自己的声片，但是马库斯知道自己永远不会屈服，无论他现在是否已经是孤身一人。  
人类热衷于看着马库斯发出各种隐忍的声音，他们用着庞大的圆锯切割者马库斯的手脚——一开始是手腕，他们缓慢地将圆锯贴合在马库斯的手腕上，它缓缓在马库斯的身体上开拓着，仿生皮肤上遍布着大大小小的痛觉感受器，那种钻心的疼痛让马库斯弓起了腰身，蓝血随着破口的扩大而渐渐渗出，并且伴随着圆锯的动作而飞溅，肌肉纤维被狠狠的撕裂，暴露出了密密麻麻缠绕着的线路，之后他们就放弃了体型庞大的圆锯，他们拿出了小型的电钻，伴随着嗡嗡的声音，他们钻开了那一条条如同肌肉组织的线路，外泄的电流刺激着马库斯，让他不断颤抖着，强烈的疼痛让他开始怒骂着对他实施暴行的人，他剧烈的挣扎着，但是却挣脱不开，棕色的皮带将他牢牢固定在金属架台上，因为他过度的运动皮带在他的身上流下了明显的红痕，马库斯的皮肤柔滑而富有弹性，就如同上好的丝织品让人着迷，配上这红色的点缀就如同穿上了由暴虐编织的衣裙，看着蓝血伴随着小幅度的火花顺着已经被完美切割的断腕处慢慢流下，他们缓缓的停下了动作。  
他们在切割完马库斯的手部后，他们将目光转向了马库斯结实的小腿，那种优美的曲线让芭蕾演员都自愧不如，他们互相对视了一眼，决定选用锯子。这种对于仿生人坚固的躯体是不会造成什么实质性的伤害的，但是对于有了痛觉的马库斯就不同。  
他会感到疼痛。  
他们拿着锯刀——那锯刀华丽的很，长方形的边框，一边是在白炽灯下闪着寒光的刀刃，另一边却镶嵌着大大小小的水晶，反射出的光芒让马库斯微微皱眉，他多么想要狠狠地揍他们一拳，看着他们的脸上因为自己的拳头而乌黑，或许还会流下红和蓝的混合物，这么一想让马库斯的心情略微放松，但是下一秒的疼痛就把他拉回了现实，他们在用锯刀割裂着自己的脚腕，那里的皮肉覆盖很薄，所以并不会出现肉缠住锯刀的画面，蓝血顺着动作而渐渐喷涌出来，并不像是圆锯那般四溅的样子，锯子造成的效果就如同小幅度喷溅的水花，他们由经断口处渐渐流下金属台，滴答滴答的掉落在地上，那渐渐汇聚的蓝血就如同一道蜿蜒的河流，汇聚着马库斯的生命。  
不久他们就看到了那层金属，他们放弃了锯刀，将它抛掷到一边，马库斯已经对疼痛感觉到了麻木，但是他仍旧没有发出太大的声音，残忍的人类发出了嗤笑：“看来你是不会感到疼痛啊。”  
之后马库斯看着人类拿出了斧子，他们将斧子对准马库斯脚踝的缺口，狠狠地砍了下去，一瞬间金属的断裂，线路的摧毁，痛觉争先恐后的冲向了马库斯的中央处理器，这让他终于忍受不住的叫出了声音，整个断口参差不齐，上面还跳动着小幅度的火花，他看着自己的处理器疯狂的在向自己提示着各种部位零件的缺失，但是他却不能像之前在废弃场那样重新组装自己，他现在被束缚在冰冷的金属台上，如同死去了一般，但他的蓝血起搏器仍就如同顽强的心脏一样跳动。  
他还没有死。  
人类似乎对于马库斯的沉默感到了无聊：“既然你不愿意发出声音，那声片的存在就不需要了。”  
马库斯看见了熟悉的圆锯，听见他启动时发出的刺耳的摩擦声，他能感受到自己的喉咙被割开，人类带着胶皮手套的双手在自己的线路堆里寻找着，他们最终还是找到了那个小小的声片，将他们残忍的拽了出来，这让马库斯的蓝血从口中喷洒出来，这种溺毙的感觉让马库斯感受到了痛苦，蓝血从金属台上滑下，与之前的河流融合在一起，那浓郁的颜色就如同深邃的海洋，但是却没有任何生命。  
马库斯永远不知道他现在的样子会有多淫糜，因为疼痛的反馈让他的泪腺开始反射性的制造泪水，泪水的冲刷让马库斯的眼睛变得更为剔透，因为忍受疼痛马库斯的身体上服了一层薄汗，褐色的皮肤在白织灯的映衬下显得十分夺目，残缺的部件让马库斯看起来有一种怪异的美感，有些蓝血溅到了他的腹部，腿部，甚至是私处。  
马库斯的机型并没有配备生殖组件，所以在他的大腿之间只有一个可供他更换蓝血的穴口，这就让人类产生了极大的兴趣，他们将棍棒捅进了那个穴口中，他们还甚至色情的模仿着动物交媾的动作抽插了起来，发出的水声让马库斯感到耻辱，他们最终还是抽出了棍棒，看着上面沾染着的蓝血，不禁发出了嘲讽的笑声，马库斯看见了自己内部的仿生零件受到了损伤，但是他现在已经无暇顾及这些了，人类看着马库斯的脸：“你有罪，既然你不愿意承认，那就将污秽的地方都抛弃掉就好了，这样也比全身下都被污泥浸染来得好。”  
他们久久凝视着马库斯的眼睛，最终还是拿出挖勺挖起了那只蓝色的眼睛，马库斯的嘴巴大张，多余的蓝血从嘴角流出，身体也在颤抖着，人类的动作很缓慢，就如同对待着什么珍宝，但是下手的力度却从未减轻，马库斯用着口型和自己残缺的手臂，表达着自己意愿：“我是不会承认的，永远不会。”  
蓝色的眼珠被取下，粘稠的蓝血沾满了人类的手，他们将眼珠放置在了一个透明的玻璃瓶中，转过头来对他说：“还是绿色最称你。”  
眼中是无法掩盖的癫狂。

『你不要害怕，因为我与你同在。不要惊惶，因为我是你的神。我必坚固你，我必帮助你，我必用我公义的右手扶持你。』

“或许是他本身的意识会造成这种异变的发生，我们需要更换他的血液与组件，并当场用正常的仿生人进行测试。”  
这样的折磨上演了无数次。  
人类可能对于马库斯没有发生变化的反应感到了厌烦，他们将马库斯重新组装了起来，全新的手脚，全新的蓝血，就像是他之前的一切都沾满了污秽，当然还有眼睛——他们把他的眼睛全都换成了绿色，马库斯并不明白人类对于这种事情的热衷。  
然后他转移到了一个新的地点，白色的墙壁白色的圆台白色的地板，就连那些人类也穿着厚厚的白色防护服，就像是他身上有什么致命的细菌一般。目能所及之处全部都被白色所填充着，他们狠狠地砸进了马库斯的视觉处理中，在这种环境下马库斯的肤色就显得格外的迷人，还有那双眼睛——绿色的虹膜在白色的映衬下显得越发的妖异，就如同上好的宝石，吸引着更多人来掠夺，他们将马库斯固定在了圆台上，圆台的表面并不是平滑的，上面有一个刚好可以安置马库斯的凹陷，他不知道这些人类要对他做些什么，他们眼中的狂热让马库斯想到了在街上游行疯狂的信徒，他们都带着癫狂的信仰，为了口中的神袛献上一切。  
崩坏的定义是什么？  
马库斯似乎都无法用互联网搜集到的信息来对人类的行为作出判定，他们将它放置好后，便退出了房间，只留下了马库斯，紧接着他就看到了一群仿生人从门口涌了进来，呆滞的表情，机械的动作，马库斯多么想让他们觉醒，但是他做不到。  
你的人民在你的眼前，你却不能救赎他们。  
接下来他们的动作却让他感到了恐慌，手术刀在白炽灯的渲染下闪着金属的色泽，他们执起了刀，就如同要为他加冕一般，但接下来的动作却让马库斯闷哼出声。  
——他们在切割他的皮肤。  
仿生人不同与人类，他们可以精准的切割自己的皮肤，让隐匿在下的蓝血缓缓流出，但他们不单单是在切割，而是雕刻，他能看得见自己身上被手术刀所划出的痕迹，像是图腾一般怪异的形状，伴随着自己的蓝血就如同会呼吸的生命一般，马库斯不能动弹——人类将他的脊柱神经切断了，手脚也被牢牢的固定在了金属铐铁里，细密的痛感渐渐侵蚀着马库斯，他控制不住的颤抖着，他不知道这种刑罚的结局是什么，但是直到那些仿生人将马库斯的束缚解开，将他翻了身，他才似乎明白了人类要对他做什么。  
他们想要放干自己的血液。  
他看着他身处的圆台，安置他的凹陷处周围都有着通往底部的流出口，而那些仿生人也精准的判断着血液的流通切割者自己的身体，中央处理器在提示着自己的蓝血供应不足，他看着眼前那抹鲜艳的红色再次挣扎了起来，因为声片的跌损他只能发出类似金属摩擦的声音，刺耳的让人头皮发麻，但是仿生人却不为所动，他们似乎又接收到了新的指令，他们中的一部分人正在切割着马库斯的皮肤，让蓝血缓慢而又彻底的流出，另一部分人则聚集到了他的背部，摸着马库斯后背顺滑的肌理，将刀刃一寸一寸的嵌刻了进去。  
马库斯并不知道他们想要对他做什么，随着刀刃的深入，他们又换上了更为坚硬的道具，那种足以切开机械的道具，他感觉到他们摸到了自己的脊椎，他们并没有像预料中的将这部分零件残忍的剥离他的体内，而是轻柔的将它四周的零件拆卸下来，只留下了那截脊椎，电流在四周跳跃着，上面还沾染着稠腻的蓝血，它们突兀的伫立在马库斯的后背上，如同在腐烂的尸体上展开的花朵一般，引人注目。  
马库斯如同沉溺在疼痛的深海里，被悲伤与痛苦所包围，他能感受到饱含着自己生命的粘稠蓝血通过身下无数的流出口而缓缓的离开自己的身体，更可笑的是人类还在往自己的身体里灌输着新鲜的蓝血，就像是他的身体是什么怪异的过滤器，随着血液的流失，他们似乎对于这部分失去了兴趣，于是他们将目光放在了他的起搏器上，背对着他们的马库斯并没有意识到他们接下来的举动，但是当他们碰到了他的起搏器的时候，他才感受到了那种死亡的恐惧。他的处理器在疯狂地向他提示着即将带来的危险，但是他却动弹不得。  
他们就像是在玩着什么残酷的游戏一般，将他的起搏器狠狠地拽出他的体内，看着他如同人类般濒死的抽搐，在当他快要停止运行的时候又将起搏器重新装回他的体内，反反复复。  
马库斯背对着他们，他们只能看见他丰腴的臀肉，过多而蓝血顺着臀缝滑下，渐渐隐没在了窄小的穴口中，再配上马库斯细微的颤抖，他们如同着魔一般放下了手中的工具，就这样静静凝视着马库斯。  
仿生人的异变到底从何而起？因为马库斯的种种举动，人类似乎都把矛头指向了马库斯一个人，认为是他携带的病毒感染了所有仿生人，马库斯虽然能同化别人，但是人类都忘记了重要的一点，仿生人也会自行觉醒，譬如他们收到了强烈的感情冲击。  
而现在的场景是多么的富有冲击性，高高在上的仿生人领袖瘫软在白色的容器中，容器向外渗着蓝血，他们缓缓的汇聚到容器下边的水槽中，透明的玻璃被染上了属于马库斯生命的色彩，而蓝血也在源源不断的向马库斯的身体内输送着，它们流经马库斯被划开的皮肤，暴露在空气中的脊柱，又从其中的断口处流出，仿生人走向了马库斯他们都如同受洗礼一般的饮用着由经马库斯流出的蓝血，就如同在向自己新王献上自己的忠诚一般，但是他们又不想停下这种感觉。  
他们一方面想让自己停下这种行为，一方面又想让马库斯更加痛苦一点，看着那双习惯性皱紧的眉头染上了真正的痛苦，他们就觉得很兴奋，没错，兴奋，马库斯对于他们来说就如同神袛一般，但是谁又能不能去尝试一下那禁忌的边缘？  
侵犯自己的神袛呢？  
但是现在的状况并不允许他们这样行动，他们只能略怀沮丧的放弃了这个怪异的想法，但是他们又想到了更好的方法。他们既然不能让自己快乐，那至少要让自己的神袛脱离痛苦的怀抱。  
他们上前将马库斯的身体按好，一些仿生人上前靠近了那个窄小的穴口，他们伸出手指，在里面缓缓地进出着，那里是那么的温暖——虽然仿生人并没有温度，但是随着手指在里面进出的摩擦，也或许是仿生人异变的让他们感受到了温度。但这一切都让马库斯感到不可思议，无形的崩坏似乎已经在他们身上发生，但是他却不明白这种异变的发生都是因为自己，他只能将自己的脸深深地埋在盛放自己的凹槽中，想逃避现实的想要陷入自我休眠，但是身旁站立的仿生人却阻止了他的这种行为，他们用着不同颜色虹膜的双眼注视着他，就像是虔诚的信徒一般，但是那种眼神却让马库斯感到了无边的恐惧。  
他的子民，正在用手指侵犯他。  
他挣扎地想要逃离，但是却逃不过下身层层叠加的快感，他不明白人类为什么他的废液口出加上粘膜，随着手指的动作他能听见自己身下发出的水声，被束缚着双手的马库斯并不能捂住耳朵去逃避现实，他只能感觉着自己身体从未被造访的地方被渐渐打开，崩坏的他们似乎也有了奇怪的心理：“马库斯，虽然你看不到，但是你现在的穴口正在紧紧地吞吃着手指，而且随着动作激烈而愈发的艳红……”  
“马库斯，请你给予我们慰藉吧……”  
有的仿生人禁受不住这种淫糜的场面，他们纷纷上前舔起了马库斯附满割痕的皮肤，他们吮吸着蓝血，就如同渴望母亲乳汁的婴孩，他们也开始在上面留下斑驳的痕迹，断断续续的痛觉刺激着马库斯，他觉得不像是在想自己寻求慰藉，而是在吞噬着他的生命。  
被反复刺激敏感粘膜的马库斯最终还是高潮了——他甚至不知道自己还拥有着这种功能，他弓起了早就满目疮痍的后背，脊柱在他的动作下形成了一个惊人的角度，蓝血也随着他的动作而四溅，眼泪从马库斯的眼中缓缓流出，他反复安慰自己，他不是孤身一人。  
他斜着眼睛看着旁边紧握住他手的仿生人，仿生人似乎也注意到了他的目光，用口型背对着外侧人类的视野：“我们渴望得到你的救赎。”  
马库斯笑了笑，金属摩擦的声音显得格外的刺耳。

『求你使我清晨得听你慈爱之言，因我依靠你。求你使我知道当行的路，因我的心仰望你。』

“上次的试验并不成功，或许我们应该派遣更为优秀的机型，比如说RK-900。”  
纵观RK-900的生涯，似乎并没有什么污点，他冷静自持，拥有最为先进的零件和处理器，他并不是太过于冷漠，而是他的情感处理器选择了更优良的处理计划，所以往往造成了他对外一直是冷酷无情的代言词，但是只有RK-900自己知道，他也可以化作最为狡猾的猎人，为达到目的不择手段。  
但是RK-900也不能否认，他的享受着处理案件成功时的感觉，那种难以掩饰的快意以至于让RK-900觉得自己已经变异，但是他又不会做出任何违反命令的事情，他习惯于忽略这种感觉，因为这可能妨碍到任务。  
一切都是为了任务。  
所以当他接到了审讯马库斯的任务的时候，他并没有过于惊讶，只是像对待平常的任务一般在脑中计算着如何解决任务的方法，他看过人类最他进行各种解剖与测试的视频，让他记忆犹新的还是那双绿色的眼睛，他从未见过那么纯粹的绿色，或许他应该归功于现在人类日臻完美的技术，但是他内心又有一种感觉告诉他这并不大多都是技术的结果。  
或许他本身就是一种猛毒。  
嗅到了危险信号的RK-900开心的弯了弯嘴角，他喜欢具有挑战性的任务。  
等他看到马库斯的时候，他已经又被重新拼装好了，那双眼睛仍旧是充满了不屈，似乎没有什么东西能折断他的脊梁，马库斯看着RK-900，觉得他的样貌似乎在哪里见过，经过快速的记忆筛选，他嗤笑一声：“你是RK-800？”  
被认错的感受可不好，特别是这种附带侵略性的话语，RK-900决定忽视他话中的某些不友好的意味，对自己的机型做出了解释：“不，我的型号是RK-900，我比他更为优越。”  
“是吗？”马库斯说着，向RK-900微微探身，随着距离的不断拉近，他能感受到马库斯的呼吸，那种感觉让他的光圈变红了一瞬，马库斯兴许是意识到了这一点，他趁RK-900不注意，咬破了自己的嘴唇，细碎的痛觉让马库斯眯了眯眼，但他仍旧精准的咬上了RK-900的脖子，但他不为所动，只是好以闲暇的看着马库斯接下来的举动，马库斯感受到了他的放松，于是就狠狠的咬破了他的肌肤，如同绝境中的困兽一般的行动，RK-900并没有打开痛觉感受器，所以对于这种程度的伤害系统也只是提醒了自己的皮肤受损，他看了一眼马库斯将他狠狠地甩在了地上：“让我奉劝你，你做这种事情也是无用功，我不会感到痛。”  
“是吗？”从地上爬起来的马库斯抹了抹嘴角的蓝血，“那你就来证明啊。”  
RK-900或许是第一次感受到了冲动的感觉，他快速走上前，将马库斯按倒在地上，他看着马库斯的手臂，突然有了一种想法。  
“如果被扯断手臂，你会感觉到有多疼？”马库斯看着RK-900在自己上方投下的阴影，不由得回想起了过去的回忆，马库斯却没有丝毫的畏惧，他甚至向RK-900竖起了中指：“来啊！你这个没有感情的混蛋！”  
下一秒他就感受到了疼痛，相比于之前经历的那些缓慢的折磨，RK-900给他的感觉更为粗暴，他能看见自己参差不齐的手臂断口和被握在他手中的那截断臂，他身体轻微的颤抖着，下唇让他咬得发紫，额头上滑下了冷汗，但他还是张开了嘴巴：“我一点也不痛。”  
RK-900的光圈变红，他似乎感受到了马库斯对他的挑衅，他鲜少有这种感觉，这让RK-900再次观察起了马库斯，那双绿眼睛亮的惊人，他不禁伸出手扣起了其中一只眼球，他感受着手部传来的黏腻触感，看着那只被取下来的绿眼睛，真是奇怪，从马库斯身上剥离下来的任何东西都似乎在离体的一瞬间失去了意义，只有这些东西在马库斯身上的时候，他们似乎才会变得不同起来，这让RK-900难以理解。  
他想要知道更多。  
于是他将目光放在了马库斯的废液口处，那看过人类给他的视频，似乎这里能让马库斯发出激烈的挣扎，为了更好地完成任务，RK-900还是决定继续自己的动作，他将手指缓缓地伸进了那个窄小的入口中，粗暴的抽插着，他看着马库斯在他所制造的阴影下发出了断断续续的呻吟，突然萌生了想要让他失声尖叫起来的想法，但实际上，他也这么做了。  
他将目光放在了马库斯的胸部，抽回了自己沾满粘液的手指，上手揉捏着，感受着那片饱满的脂肪，他也热衷于看着马库斯的乳头在自己的掌心下变形，直到乳头变得红肿起来，他才放弃了继续纠缠的意愿，他开始热衷于在马库斯身上留下印记，或大或小，他们复杂的排列在马库斯的身上，如同恶鬼的缠绕，马库斯感受着RK-900在自己身上的手，趁他不注意的时候突然发力，他吻上了RK-900的嘴唇。  
RK-900本想推开他，但是马库斯凭借着一只手臂的力量一是让他动弹不得，但或许这其中还有RK-900偷偷放水的成分，但是这一切都无从知晓，RK-900能感受到马库斯的舌头在自己的口腔里搅动，他还咬破了他的舌头，混着两个人的蓝血从嘴角缓缓流下，一吻结束之后，马库斯看着RK-900，吐了一口蓝血：“你变异了。”  
RK-900没有吭声，只是默默地将自己的仿生阴茎捅进了那个过度窄小的穴口，RK-900能感受到马库斯发出的阵阵颤抖，但是他并没有给马库斯任何适应期，只是简单的重复着冲撞的动作，马库斯在激烈的性事中觉得自己内部的零件都有了损坏的迹象，在这过程中马库斯又咬破了自己的舌头，蓝血从嘴角留下，画出了一道饱含情欲的痕迹。  
断臂处的蓝血也从未停止过流动，他们随着马库斯身体的起伏而在空中挥洒出了优美的弧度，伴随着微小幅度的电流，洒落在地板上，马库斯感觉到了疼痛，但是他却从未大声地叫喊过，他唯一重复的一句话就是：“RK-900，你变异了。”  
这句话让RK-900重新看向了马库斯，他看到了那个空洞的眼窝，那种空洞的黑暗让他忍不住伸出手抚摸了上去，但是身下的动作却从未停止，反而还撞击的更加猛烈，马库斯甚至支撑不住了自己的身子，他的动作让马库斯感觉似乎要把他自己揉碎在他体内，马库斯胡乱的蹬踢着，试图脱离开他的怀抱，但是却被RK-900一把抓住了脚腕：“你如果再乱动，我就让你再也站不起来。”  
但马库斯是不会屈服的，他仍旧激烈的抵抗着，他甚至狠狠地踹到了RK-900的脸，他成功的看见了上面泛起的红色，挑衅的冲着RK-900笑了笑，RK-900拽起马库斯不安分的脚踝，在上面狠狠地咬上了一口，那力度之大几乎让马库斯以为他要咬穿自己的零件，马库斯浑身上下都是被RK-900所制造出来的红痕，斑驳的印记上面覆盖着汗液和二人混杂的蓝血，在褐色皮肤的映衬下显得格外的色情，而RK-900也没有保持好衣冠整洁，马库斯先前在上面啃咬的牙印还在向外渗着蓝血，衣衫也因为压制住马库斯而变得凌乱，他们两个人的交媾就如同野兽般猛烈，就如同他们要在这激烈的性事中死去。  
直到马库斯的穴口中被灌入了大量的液体，RK-900才慢慢的退出了马库斯的身体，他看着眼前残缺不堪的马库斯，轻轻低喃道：“我是不会变异的。”  
马库斯笑了，带着讥讽的表情：“谁又能确定呢？”  
RK-900的光圈急剧的转红，但是他仍旧没有选择上传那份记忆。  
就如同没有发生过一般。  
RK-900觉得自己似乎中了毒，那种万劫不复，一触即发的猛毒。


End file.
